joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Megamangohan/Megamangohan's Logical interpretation of the official Tier List
'THIS IS NOT THE OFFICIAL TIERING SYSTEM, THIS IS JUST MY INTERPRETATION OF IT' '�� Tier': This includes all "things" that Will Lose in every possible and impossible case. 'Garbage Tier': For insanely weak characters, typically those who are downplayed to oblivion. This falls into three categories. Low-Garbage Tier: 'Characters that are so weak, they have become memes of their weakness. '''Mid-tier: '''Negative infinitly dimensional beings. '''High-Garbage Tier: '''Finite Negative Dimensional Beings. 'Tier 12: Non existant beings Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional 11-C: 0-Dimensional Characters Points '11-B:' 1-Dimensional characters Lines High 11-B: 'control of the entire first dimension '11-A: 2-Dimensional characters Planes High 11-A: '''control of the entire second dimension Tier 10: Regular '''10-C: Below Average Human level Physically impaired humans and most animals. '10-B:' Average Human level Normal human characters and certain animals. '10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. Tier 9: Street '9-C:' Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. '9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. '9-A:' Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Tier 8: Superhuman '8-C:' Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear '7-C:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary '5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. Low 5-B: 'Those that can destroy a small planet '5-B: Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large/Multi-Planet level Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets, or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar '4-C:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. High 4-C: 'Those that can destroy a Huge Star '4-B: Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 'High 4-B:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. '4-A:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. 'High 4-A:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Super-cluster Level Characters who can create/destroy a Super-Cluster . High 3-C: 'Those that can destroy multiple SuperClusters '3-B: Observable Universe level Characters who can create/destroy an entire Observable Universe. High 3-B: 'Those that can destroy multiple Observable Universes. '3-A: Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. *High Universe level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-Dimensional power, alternately 4-dimensional power that is less than universal in scale/the ability to destroy or create small 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '3-S:' High-Universe level Have ABSOLUTE control over the physical Space of a Universe, but not the time. Tier 2: Multi-Universal '2-C:' Multi-Universe level Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. The lower bounds of this category is called Universe level+ or "Low 2-D". This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. Low-2-C characters have absolute control over the space and time of a single Universe. 'High 2-C:' level Have ABSOLUTE control over the physical Space and time of up to 1000 Universes. '2-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuums. 10^500 is the scientifically theorized number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums within our own multiverse. 'High 2-B:' level Have ABSOLUTE control over the physical Space and time of up to any Finite Number of Universes. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ Characters who can instantly create and/or destroy 10^500 to an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuum's. "High 2-A" includes All powerful 4th dimensional characters. 2-S: '5 dimensional characters '''High 2-S: ' All Powerful 5 dimensional characters Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional 'Note, To indicate full control over a dimensional Scale, up to tier High 1-B, Please Write a "-(Number of Dimensions that Character has Full control over)" ' '''1-C: Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy an infinite number of simple multiversal space-time continuums (this is roughly the equivalent of the previous "Megaverse" term), and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale an infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. The highest characters of this category are an infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity number of times greater than the lowest characters. '1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a higher, superior, higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are an infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are an infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level: 12- to 13-dimensional characters. *Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 13. *High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. '1-A:' Outerverse level Characters that that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, the realm of metaphysics. Basically it means that an object is outside of all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "Space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a dimensionless "space" you can place any dimensional structure, because there are no restrictions for dimensions. This category is separated in the following manner: *Outerverse level: Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. *High Outerverse level: Characters that are near tier 0, are extremely strong compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Tier 1-S: '"Omniverse level: A lesser form of Tier 0, characters here have absolute control over their entire fictional setting, but cannot directly affect the very concept of their verse's existence like a Tier 0 being could." In Short, they are limited to their respective stories, and nothing else. Tier 0: Boundless '0: "True Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, all duality, transduality, life, death, possibility, and causality, as well as all 1-A characters. Beyond 0: These can do something even Omnipotents can't Do. These characters solve the "Omnipotence Paradox" Such as Create a Rock so big, that they cannot lift, and then still be able to lift it.. 'Tier -1' "Protagonists/Antagonists, or any other character that Writers deem as important. They are still characters, but have more freedom compared to others of their class, including Omnipotent characters, due to their importance. This Tier can also help assess stuff like Plot-Induced Stupidity and whatnot; PIS is seen as being "stupid" in the same way something like "beyond omnipotent" is also seen as stupid; people typically cannot accept the existence of something going beyond Tier 0, due to how Omnipotence is defined. However, PIS is in fact a property that Tier -1 characters have. PIS can hurt such characters just as easily as it can help them. The characters of the next Tier, however, can fully use PIS without any negative effects." 'Tier -2' Established characters who are wanked into oblivion. Examples include Brolypotence, Saitamnipotence, and Itachinipotence. Characters/memes that are exaggerated for the sake of comedy (like Pepe or ironically saying Yamcha is the strongest) also apply to this category. They can also be OC's that are made with the intention of being as ridiculously OP as possible. Examples include Riley (fanon) and the Suggsverse. These are the "Memetic" characters that cannot affect the real world. 'Tier ∞' Represents the players or gamers of the real world. Usually have the ability to mess with the configuration files of a fictional source. 'Tier ∞+' These characters are Writers and/or affect the real world, as well as the fictional world. NOTE: In order to be in this category, the Wirter MUST have a much higher intelligence level, equipment, and a much higher state of intelligence than the standard player. 'Pudding tier' (claps to my creative name) Very important, but not all powerful, religious figures. 'Beyond the Concept of Tiers' Omnipotents that can affect the Real world, and the Fictional World to however they please. 'Memetic Tier:' The highest tier possible. Only applied to characters whose supposed omnipotence has given them popular meme status. Examples include Chuck Norris, Segata Sanshiro, Squirrel Girl, and TFS Popo. Just because a character is a meme, does't automatically count them as Memetic Tier. The meme has to be about how powerful they are. This category is still affected by the concept that they are just jokes. 'Ocean Tier' A lesser form of Memetic. Only the deepest most vast and boundless of things apply here. Examples include Sheoth's kindness, Madafaka's swag or Isaiah Mustafa's charisma. Characters can be put here as well. ScrewAttack Superman for instance would fit in this tier. These are pretty much jokes/characters that are well known for their power but not to the level of a meme. They are stronger than Beyond 0 but lower than true Memetic. 'Serious Tier' Even Memetic characters are Bounded by Jokes. These characters are so powerful where they are not even affected by the ONE concept that Memetic characters are affected by. In short, they are serious. An example of this is Bruce Lee. It is possible for a Memetic character to stalemate, or even beat a Serious Tier character if they are powerful enough, although this usually isn't the case. 'True Tier' An "Entity" that can beat Everyone, Anyone, And No One from every Tier both Possible and Impossible. Only one "Entity" can be here. No dibs on this tier Category:Blog posts